


Past and All

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [31]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Past and All

Vin was outside with an upset looking Parker, hands shoved in his pockets. “What did you want to talk about?” He asked, curious.

“Um.” Parker leaned against the wall. “About your comment just now.” He told him. “You couldn’t tell that would bother her? For knowing her better than anyone, that’s pretty bad.”

“It’s just joking around, Parker.” Vin frowned.

He ran a hand through his hair. “She is worried that’s the type of person people will see when they look at her- no matter what. That’s all.” Parker pointed out. “She’s worried about always being labeled like that. She wouldn’t even look at me.”

“She didn’t used to care what people thought of her.” He shrugged.

“Now she does. To an extent.” Parker countered. “She wants to be more than a delinquent, that’s all.”

“Okay.” Vin shrugged again.

Seeing that nothing he said was getting through to him, he sighed. “Don’t come to me when she blows up on you.” He told him before walking away.

Vin rolled his eyes and waited for him to walk down the hall before going to his own room. To him, Parker was overreacting, and you were fine. He just didn’t understand how siblings worked. Things would be fine, and life would move on.

* * *

Parker kicked at the air and went to go see you. He sat on the side of your bed, hoping you didn’t just kick him out when you got in from showering. He felt angry at Vin than anything, but knew you were probably embarrassed. Sighing, he leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes.

You walked out moments later, running a hand over your hair. “Oh. H-Hey.” You said nervously. “What’s up?”

He shook his head. “You just ran off fast.” He got up to move to you. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah, of course.” You nodded, biting your lip. “Are you? You didn’t look all that great before, either.”

“Uh, truthfully?” He chuckled. “Kinda wanted to shove your brother.” He told you.

You smiled softly at that. “You don’t think less of me?” You asked.

“Of course not.” He assured you. “I just still can’t believe you’d want a guy like me.”

“I happen to love you.” You blushed, poking him lightly. “Nerdiness and all.” You teased.

“But I love you more.” He pulled you to him. “Past and all.” Parker assured you, pecking your lips.

You smiled at that, getting a bit emotional as you kissed his harder. Wrapping your arms around him, you didn’t want to let him go.

He held you by your waist just as tightly. He pulled away slightly, smiling at you.

You kissed his nose and snuggled to him, grateful he wasn’t mad. Resting your head on his shoulder, you sighed contently. “Thank you.” You mumbled.

“Anything for you.”

You smiled and pushed him so the both of you were laying down. Moving to cuddle against his side, you kept your arm wrapped around his middle. You relaxed quickly and squeezed him. “Stay as long as you can?” You asked.

“I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else.” He nodded. “No promises I don’t get told to get out before long.”

“I’ll fight them.” You joked. “Hell, I’ll sleep in the living room if I can cuddle you all night.”

“Your dad would physically remove me.” Parker grinned. “I doubt either of us want that.”

You felt him shiver and giggled. “Not really.” You shook your head. “I’m sure some of the team would like that.” You teased. “I’m sure Tony would be amused.” You rolled your eyes playfully.

“Mr. Stark is a handful.” He sighed.

Nodding, you simply agreed. “Who do you think the most responsible one on the team? Besides Bruce.” You chuckled.

Parker thought for a minute, trying to decide. “Steve or Thor.” He shrugged.

You nodded. “I’d say Steve. I heard Thor is clueless sometimes.” You replied.

Parker laughed. “He is. But it’s nice to see.” He ran his fingers up and down your back gently.

You shivered and kissed his jaw. “Thanks for helping me feel better.”

“That’s my job babe.” He kissed your head in response. You snuggled to get more comfortable and closed your eyes.

“So comfy.” You mumbled. Yawning lightly, you allowed yourself to drift off.

Parker tried to stay up to watch the door to your room, but fell asleep just as quickly. Clint had gone to check on you and groaned when he found you curled around Parker. He leaned against the door and wondered if he should wake the kid up. Running his hand over his face, he went off to talk to Nat.

When he walked in, she let out a breath. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m confused.” He all but pouted.

“Why?” She patted the spot next to her.

He flopped and sighed. “I just found my 17 year old daughter and her boyfriend asleep in her room.”

“It’s what they do.” She told him. “It’s only gonna get worse as their birthdays pass.” She ran her hand through his hair.

“I debated waking him up or not. But she looked relaxed.”

“They’re just sleeping…” she assured him. “He’s terrified of you, and she seems to be different. Give them a chance.”

“And if they take advantage of this chance?” He looked at her.

Nat chuckled. “I imagine Parker’s bashfulness would let us all know. We would feel it.” She smirked.

Clint whined. “Still worried.”

“Want to go sleep on their floor?” She teased.

“Would you go with me?” He leaned into her.

“Sleepover in your daughter’s room?” Nat laughed, earning a nod, and a slight pout. “Let me change.”

He watched her affectionately and leaned his head on his hand. “I can wait.” He told her.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, you were beyond surprised to still be curled up with Parker. Stretching, you yawned and went to slip out of bed, just to step on your father’s chest. “Oh my god!” You squeaked and practically jumped back on the bed.

He coughed, and groaned, rolling over. “Ow.” He breathed.

Parker blinked awake, confused. “What’s going on?”

You stared down at your father and Nat. “What’re you guys doing here?” You tugged on Parker’s arm.

“Ask your father.” Nat told you, completely awake already.

Parker blushed brightly as Clint sat up, looking at them. “I found you two asleep in here. I couldn’t decide whether or not to move you.”

You flushed. “Or there’s a third option where you could just trust us.”

“Yeah, I told him basically that, but he was whining, so I suggested this.” Nat admitted. “I thought this way you’d at least get what you want.” She shrugged.

You bit your lip and looked between them both. “I-Okay.” You nodded. How did you reply to that?

Parker was still red and carefully got off the bed. “I’ll go check in with May to let her know we’ll be by.”

“Sounds good.” You gave him a small smile. As he left you arched a brow at your dad. “Really? Whining?” That actually amused you slightly.

Nat nodded. “Full on whining.” She smirked when he shot her a look. “What? It was cute.”

You laughed as he turned red. “You’re just a big teenager yourself.” You pointed out. “Only more deadly.” You mused.

Clint shrugged. “Didn’t wanna wake you, but I don’t trust teen boys.” He thought for a minute before adding to that. “Even Parker.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “I trust Parker the most, actually. But not my call.” She held her hands up. “I just keep him from going off the deep end and locking you up.” She motioned to Clint, chuckling.

“Thank you.” You pouted slightly. “I’m gonna go meet his aunt May today.” You looked at your father.

“Wow. Must be getting serious.” He looked surprised.

You blushed. “Kinda hoping that that’s what it meant.” You admitted, tucking some hair behind your ear.

Nat gave you a small smile that was hidden from Clint.

He let out a soft sigh. “How long have you been dating now?”

Chewing on your lip, you thought for a minute. “Uhhhhh…” You chuckled. “A month or something? Everything’s been happening so fast- the tower blowing up, the school being held hostage, Parker’s ribs? It’s all blurring together.”

Clint nodded. “Just be careful.” He stood, helping Nat up.

You furrowed your brows at that. “Why?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.

Clint shrugged. “I just don’t want you hurt. Either of you. A month isn’t a long time.”

Nat looked at him, a slight worry to her expression. She was concerned about him killing any progress he’d made with you. “What he means is…He is also scared in his own relationship so he’s watching out for yours, too.”

“You’re a spy, and a shrink?” You teased her gently with a smile.

“And a great cook.” She winked. Laughing, she motioned to the door, pulling on Clint’s hand. “Come on. Let’s hunt down breakfast.”

He nodded, following her obediently. It made you wonder if Parker looked like that with you. Biting your lip, you stretched and got up to get dressed. You were careful with choosing your clothes, wondering what would impress May most. Just that made your cheeks heat up when you realized it was more serious than you thought.

You took a deep breath once you were dressed and sat in front of a mirror to do your makeup. Hearing a knock, you looked over at the door to see Vin. “Hey, sis.”

You arched your brow at him. “What?”

He looked taken aback at your response. “Good morning?”

“Morning.” You said simply, your focus back on your makeup.

He leaned against the door frame. “Heard you’re going to go see the aunt-in-law today.”

You blushed and shrugged. “Just hoping she likes me in person.”

“I’m sure she will.” He shrugged as well. An awkward silence took over, something neither of them missed.

“Well, is that all?” You asked, looking at him through the mirror.

He furrowed his brows. “What the hell did I do?!”

“I don’t know Vin. Embarrass me? Made ‘jokes’ about something serious on my life?” You shrugged. “But what does it matter how I feel?”

“You’re really upset about that?” He asked.

You whipped around to look at him. “Of course I am!” You yelled.

He stood up from the wall and raised his eyebrows. “Sheesh, okay. It was a joke.”

Getting up, you shook your head. “You don’t get it, do you, Vincent?” You snapped at him. “You don’t get how much it feels like a dig at me when you make these ‘jokes’. Like you want him to see me differently.”

Vin frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Parker thinks the world of you. My jokes aren’t going to change that so I didn’t think I was doing that much wrong.”

“Parker isn’t like our old friends.” You reminded him. “One day one joke might be too much. A joke about me being worse than you, or bringing up my sexual past. Let me tell him about me on my terms. I don’t want him walking away because you make me out to be some slut!” As much as you hated the term, you were angry, and hurt.

He sagged. “That’s not something I want you to feel like.”

“That’s exactly how I felt.” You breathed. “And in front of everyone else, too.” You added. “Dad is finally starting to not be so damn tough, but being reminded of what a fuck up I was won’t help that. I don’t want him to always see that me, and I don’t want to lose Parker because of what I did in my past, either.”

He took what you said in and nodded, looking down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how serious you felt about him.”

Knowing that it was finally sinking in, you let out a breath and went to hug him. “I love you, Vinny, but you’re so blind sometimes.” You teased him lovingly.

He nuzzled into you, biting his lip. “I get it then what Parker meant earlier.”

You pulled away, furrowing your brows. “What are you talking about?”

He sighed. “He basically told me exactly how you were feeling, but I thought he just didn’t get our twinship.”

Kissing his cheek, you patted his chest. “There are some things that he’ll never get. Like how close we are, or how sometimes, I just need my brother.” You told him. “But, this time, he was right.”

He whined. “That makes it worse.” He admitted, looking at you. “I’m sorry.” He breathed.

“I forgive you.” You assured him. “Next time I’ll just kick your ass.” You half teased.

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” He chuckled. “I’ll tell sorry to Parker, too…”

Hearing that, you smiled. “Thank you, Vin.” You hugged him tight. “Now, tell me…do I look okay?”

Vin chuckled. “Duh. You’re the hottest chick I know.” He teased, but then nodded. “She’s gonna love you.”

You rolled your eyes, shoving him playfully. “Dork.” You chuckled.

“Well you are my favorite sister.” He smirked.

“I’m your only sister!” You laughed.

He chuckled. “For now…”


End file.
